This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Service discovery in large-scale deployments of wireless link layer networks typically involves a multicast service discovery protocol, for example to the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comments (RFC) 6762 or 6763: such use of a multicast service discovery protocol, however, suffers from numerous problems including performance and scalability issues. Such performance and scalability issues still exist if attempts are made to maintain services across gateway agents executed in backbone routers of respective network domains, as network administrators are required to manually limit or filter the services across the backbone routers to minimize the associated multicast service discovery messages.